I'd Lie
by Darkened Sky Twilight
Summary: Bday fic for Natsume Hyuuga: It was Natsume's birthday and the gang decide to go to Central Town to celebrate it, but someone is missing. Natsume goes to search for the person and discovers something very important...


Yo everybody! I just heard this song (which is weird since this song existed a few years ago…) when I start to think that this song has something to do with Natsume. Well, not all but still, what the heck, I can still write this right? And this fanfic is a bit like a present for Natsume Hyuuga since today is his birthday after all (27th November) Hope you like it!

I'd Lie

It was Natsume's birthday. Mikan was singing underneath a tree deep in the Northern Woods. Holding her guitar as she sang a song…

_**I don't think that passengers seat**_

_**Has ever look this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

'_Like he would tell me anything about that.'_ Mikan thought as she sweatdroped. Sure, she and Natsume are quite close despite the bickering that went on almost every day. Mikan wrote this song about Natsume because she was in love with him but in order to not let anyone know it was him, she made a few changes in the lyrics.

Mikan sighed as she continued. She didn't bother with the snow, ice and the cold atmosphere around her. She just wanted to sing.

_**He never fall in love**_

_**He swears as he run his fingers through his hair**_

_**Laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed he's mind**_

_**He tells a joke**_

_**I fake a smile**_

_**But I know all his favorite songs**_

Flashback

_Mikan was passing through Natsume's favorite Sakura tree. Well, secretly that is because he's having a conversation with Ruka which seemed private._

_As she passed, she heard Ruka asking Natsume a rather weird question for someone like him:_

"_Natsume, are there any girl here who caught you're attention?"_

_She stopped for a while as Natsume looked at Ruka. She wanted to know the answer since she's in love with him. Who wouldn't be anyway? He's hot, he's smart, he's rich, he's strong and practically, he's the Prince Charming for every girl in Alice Academy aside from Ruka who was in second place and he's in first but still, that doesn't change the fact that he's gorgeous. And Mikan really wanted to know._

"_Why do you ask Ruka?" Natsume questioned as he lifted a brow._

"_Well, it's because I wanted to know if you ever fell in love with anyone in particular…" Ruka said as he blushed._

"_And you're hoping it's not Imai is it?" Natsume asked as he smirked. That question was more like a statement. Ruka blushed crimson._

_Mikan's eyes widen. Ruka, in love with Hotaru? That would be a shocker since Ruka has always been Hotaru's target when it comes to blackmailing. But his blushing face proves it. She wondered, how could that be? Could it be the time when Hotaru blackmailed him or is it something else? Heck, she didn't know. Never mind, it's good to know that Hotaru had someone who's in love with her because she was afraid that nobody would ever like her because she used to blackmail other people. That would result that person who got blackmailed by her to hate her. But she suddenly thought about the saying _'The more you hate, the more you like.' _Probably that's the reason. But never mind that. She's more interested in Natsume telling Ruka about his lady love._

"_N-no! It's not like that! It's just…" Ruka face turned redder than ever._

"_I thought you know about that Ruka." Natsume said as he continued to read his manga which is on the ground beside him._

"_Yeah but still…. I just wanted to know Natsume." Ruka said. It sounded more like he's pleading._

"_I swore I would love no girl who is not related to me." Natsume swore. He ran his fingers through his hair as he whispered something that neither Mikan nor Ruka could have heard. Mikan was curious, wanting to know what Natsume whispered just know. But it wouldn't be that important._

_Mikan went by as her heart broke. But when she arrived at her room, she laughed for some odd reason while thinking _'I hope he's wrong.' _But knowing Natsume, it would not be a joke coming from him. She felt so sad about it. But there was nothing she could do about it._

End of Flashback

Mikan sighed again. _'Even if he fall in love, it would never be me.' _Mikan thought sadly. She continued to think about Natsume's choice of a girl.

Meanwhile…

"Where is that idiot?" Natsume said as he sighed. He was a bit worried since she had never missed going to Central Town. And today is the day the class is going there. He expected Mikan to get excited over it. She did get excited over it. But after recess, she disappeared. Today is his seventeenth birthday, that's why there are going there: to buy a present for Natsume. She would be grinning stupidly at the bus stop right now while waiting that gay teacher to pick them up. But unfortunately, she wasn't there.

'_And to think I'm worried because of her'_ Natsume thought as he shook his head. He's starting to think how the heck did he fall in love with her. He went to the Northern Forest as he searched for her.

As he went deeper and found a frozen Sakura tree, he found Mikan there, holding her guitar. He was about to call her when she suddenly played the guitar and sang:

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

He stopped as he hid behind another tree which is near her. _'Who the heck is the bastard she's singing about?'_ he thought angrily as the lyrics played again in his head.

Mikan sighed. "Well, his sister is pretty, he does have his father's eyes. He also loves to argue. Probably that's the reason I love him. Nah, it's impossible. That couldn't be the reason. The only reason is that…. I just love him for he is and that's all." Mikan said to herself while she let of a sweet and adorable smile as she thought about what she said just know.

Natsume's eyes widened. Then he was twitching angrily. '_Whoever that guy is, I'll send him to hell early.'_ he thought furiously.

(Sofea: Then how about you send yourself to hell early then.)

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know **_

_**That I've had it memorized for so long**_

Mikan smiled as she remembered the way Natsume leaned at the Sakura tree while waiting for Ruka. He looked around. It was evening at that time and it was getting darker. He could've made a small fireball to light up the darkness but for some reason, he didn't. And when Ruka arrived, they went off to their dorms but not before exchanging a few words. She knew about it since she passed the place and she hid herself to let nobody see her.

But our little Kuro Neko wasn't happy about it. _'There's no clue about who's the guy she's in love with in that lyric' _he thought, disappointed about not finding out who's the guy.

He thought again. It couldn't have been Tono since Tono was already with someone who he had forgotten her name. And she always thought of him as her senpai. So it's not him.

It couldn't have been Tsubasa because that shadow bastard is already going steady with Misaki Harada. And her feelings towards him are the same as how she felt about Tono. And Kaname is definitely a no since she rarely saw him outside the hospital and she rarely visited him because it's forbidden for students to go visit a patient during schooling sessions.

Mochu and Koko are also a no since they both treated Mikan as if she is their friend and Mikan also treated them like that.

Inchou is also a no since he does not like to argue and his favorite color is not green and he is not born on the seventeenth in any of the month and Mikan knows that.

So that only leaves Ruka. Ruka's favorite color is definitely not green and Natsume does know that Ruka doesn't have any brothers and sisters and Mikan could have never met his sister since Ruka didn't have one.

So, that leaves him…. That would be impossible. But she hasn't finished that song so he shouldn't arrive to conclusions a little too early.

Mikan continued to sing.

_**He sees everything black and white**_

_**He never let anybody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he wasn't my**_

'_Her what?'_ Natsume thought as he continued to listen.

_**I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

Mikan stopped. "I don't think green suit the lyrics. I should have changed it into his favorite color. It's either red or black. But that would let people know who he is…. I guess that would be fine then….. And he's not born on seventeenth. It makes him sound ten days more younger than he is…. But never mind. It wouldn't hurt would it?" Mikan said as she frowned but then she laughed when she imagine Natsume wearing a green colored shirt. It'll look so weird!

Natsume eyes widened. He started to connect everything. _'So about him liking the color green is not true? It's red and black. That's my favorite color….. And ten days younger. That means that guy is born on the twenty-seventh….that's my birthday! So that's mean she's singing about…me?'_ Natsume thought. He was shocked to the core. He was jealous of himself all that time she sang that song? How cliché and how stupid of him.

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My God, if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

'_That's just like her. To think she made a song about me and she adjusted the information a bit so to not let anyone know who she likes.'_ Natsume thought as he smirked. _'Oh my dear polka, you're so busted now'_ he thought wickedly.

_**He never tell you**_

_**But he could play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through**_

_**Everything but my heart**_

_**For start when I wake up**_

_**He's my God**_

_**He's beautiful**_

_**So I'd put on my make up**_

_**And pray for a miracle**_

'_She thinks of me as her god? Then I should probably give her more chores when she again become my one-week-slave then'_ he thought wickedly again as wild thoughts came running in his head. Ho… this is not good for Mikan…..

_**Yes I could tell you**_

_**His favorite color's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Oh when it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him**_

_**If you ask me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

'_I should not be here to long. Time to go to Hotaru and the others.'_ Mikan thought as she stood up.

"Hmm…. You're alone in the cold, singing a song about me here?" Mikan heard a familiar voice said_. 'Oh no! Don't tell me…'_

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume. Natsume was beside the tree he was hiding a while ago. He was standing and he was smirking. Mikan always hated whenever that haughty smirk came to his face but…this smirk is different. It's like he's thinking something wicked up his sleeve.

Natsume walked to her rather seductively (in her eyes that is). "It's nice of you to think about writing a song about me. But you'll need to do some correction on the lyrics." He said with that wicked smirk still on his face.

He walked one step in front. "First of all, my favorite color is not green." He said as he lifted one finger. Mikan was already feeling intimidated so she took one step behind.

"That song is not about you. It's about the guy I like." Mikan retorted. "And it's me since you said that green is not his favorite color and its red and black." He said, still with that smirk on his face.

Mikan's innocent hazel eyes widened. "So you heard me?" She asked, petrified. Natsume's smirk just turned a bit wider. _'Oh, I'm doomed!'_ she thought, scared.

Natsume took another step. Mikan took another step behind. She felt her back met the cold trunk of the Sakura tree she was sitting under before. _'Oh crap! No way to run now…'_ she thought, scared. "Second, I am not born on the seventeenth." He said, lifting another finger.

"I know that. And I've already said it's not about you. Just because your favorite color is red and black doesn't mean you're that person." Mikan fought back.

"I know, and yet I also know that I'm the only one in this whole academy who's born on the twenty-seventh and you said that the guy sounds ten days younger. So that means that guy you like is born on the twenty seventh." Natsume said, amused of her, still denying the fact that she loves him. Or at least, she didn't want to confess to him.

"And third," Natsume said as he took one final step and caged Mikan to the tree. _'Oh shit!'_ Mikan cursed.

"I did swore I would love no one but you left an important information regarding the swore I made." Natsume said as he smirked.

Mikan was stunned. _'What could it be? I heard him swore to Ruka-pyon about it. I thought I never let anything unheard when I heard him swore…'_ Mikan thought.

Natsume gave out a small smile. He then kissed her lips when she's off-guard, thinking about what was left out.

Mikan's eyes widened as she realized what Natsume was doing. He's kissing her!

Natsume coaxed her to open her mouth with his tongue. Mikan gasped and that let access for Natsume to roam inside her sweet mouth.

'_French.'_ Mikan added, definitely shocked to the core. And now, she's shocked to her soul when Natsume snaked his arm around her neck, urging her to respond while his other arm was snaked around her waist, pushing her closer to him.

She melted like butter and she responded willingly when he kept tightening his hold towards her and kept urging her to respond as his tongue met hers.

The lip-locking continued for 2 minutes. Natsume broke his hold and both of them gasped for air. Natsume hugged Mikan as his lips went to her ear and he whispered:

"I swore I would love no girl who is not related to me…" he whispered. Mikan felt her heart shatter. Natsume smirked.

"…..except for Mikan Sakura." Natsume continued. That shocked her, once again, through the core and went to her soul.

"W-w-wha-what?" Mikan stuttered. "I swore I would love no girl who is not related to me except for Mikan Sakura." Natsume repeated, this time, with a loving tone.

"But, I never heard you said that when you're talking to Ruka-pyon!" Mikan protested, but still, it made her quite happy when she heard that although she didn't want Natsume to know that. Not now, at least.

"So you were eavesdropping on me?" Natsume said, amused. Mikan turned redder than the color of Natsume's eyes.

"….I was just passing by." Mikan replied. Natsume chuckled. "You idiot." He said.

"Why you-"

"But you're my idiot though." Natsume cut her off. Mikan blushed. "At that time, I did swore, yes. But I added a few words to that swore in a whisper. It's your fault that you didn't listen properly." Natsume said as he continued chuckling.

"….So then, that means…you love me?" Mikan couldn't help but ask. Natsume let out a small smile. "Of course since you're the only girl who ever confront me when I acted completely like a bastard and you're the only girl who somehow manage to lift my mood up, without you noticing it, of course." Natsume replied. Mikan giggled.

"Oh yeah, Natsume…" Mikan said. Natsume looked at her. Mikan gave a peck on his lips. "Happy Birthday." She said with a sweet smile. Natsume looked shocked but then he smirked. "That's not bad for a birthday present although I prefer something more than that." Natsume said. He lifted Mikan, bridal style, as he went to the deepest part of the forest with a Mikan who had a look of horror on her face…..

He went without noticing a small purple butterfly saying, _"Hotaru-sama is going to be rich, Hotaru-sama is going to be rich….."_

**THE END**

I know this is not the best fanfic and not the best birthday present ever but I typed this up in 2 hours, thinking that if I didn't manage to finish it today, I might as well stop trying to make this fanfic. But I did, all because of my determination to finish it to make look like a birthday present for Natsume Hyuuga. And anyway, happy birthday to Natsume Hyuuga and for those who are born in November

~Sofea


End file.
